From EP-A-0 379 850, a method is known for producing a tape system from a unitary strip, the tapes having rounded user's ends. According to the method of the above patent application, a longitudinal unitary strip of material is coated with adhesive, such that a central adhesive-free zone is present. A number of parallel, transversely extending straight cut lines are made, running from both longitudinal sides of the unitary strip towards the longitudinal center line. Two sinusoidal, longitudinal cut lines, bridge the straight-line, transverse cuts on both sides of the longitudinal center line to form individual tape tabs which each have an adhesive-free, rounded user's end.
A disposable absorbent article having tapered tape tabs with rounded user gripping parts is known from EP-A-0 233 704. The tapes are cut from a single strip of elongated material, in such a way that no scrap is produced. This is achieved by cutting the strip along straight transverse cut lines, running from the longitudinal sides of the strip towards the center line, the cut lines on opposite sides of the longitudinal center line being displaced relative to one another by half a tape width. A single, sinusoidal cut-line extends in the length of the strip, along the longitudinal center line of the strip to form the rounded user's end on each tape tab.
A disposable absorbent article having a tape tab comprising a combined adhesive fastener and a tape fastener is known from EP-A-0 321 132. In this patent application a tape tab is shown having a doubled-over user's end and a fastening surface to which a patch of VELCRO material is attached. An additional adhesive patch on the fastening surface of the tape tab provides for a disposal means to maintain the diaper in a rolled up or folded disposal-configuration after use. Because the end parts of the tapes are doubled over, the end parts are rounded along the thickness of the tape, and provide user-friendly gripping parts.
It is an object of the invention to provide a tape tab having at its user's end a gripping part that allows easy handling by the user, and which comprises a reinforcement area.
It is again an object of the invention to provide a tape tab that is baby-friendly and which minimizes the chances of skin-irritation upon wearing.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method of producing tape tabs from a unitary strip of material, in which the scrap produced on cutting is minimized.
It is another object of the present invention, to provide a method of making a tape tab for use in a disposable absorbent article, the tape tab having a rounded user-end.